Like a Mom
by Maniac Productions
Summary: RATED M for suggestive theme and Rei's potty mouth. No one ever taught young Izumi about stranger danger, not until it was almost too late. Good thing Mommy Rei is always there to beat anyone who dares to try a lay a finger on his Izumi.


**Love Stage | | Like A Mom.**

**And here's a story to hopefully get me out of my creative rut. *Sigh* Anyways, Love Stage! So does not have enough Fan Fics, it has like four. But I guess it'll be pretty cool to be on the first page of a Fandom :D I hope they don't seem too out of character, but do keep in mind that Izumi's like eight/nine-ish and Rei and seriously pissed.**

**-Rated M because of Rei's naughty language. (Which was actually taken out of the Manga. Mess if Izumi and Rei becomes a very violent, obscenity spewing man.)**

**-Playing Possum refers to when someone or some animal pretends to be dead to keep from getting killed or hurt by someone else.**

**Hopefully once it become an anime there will be a lot more fanfics out, but until then...**

**Here ya go guys, enjoy!**

It was a relatively average day for the young and naive Izumi, the youngest son of the famous Sena family. All members of his family were famous celebrities in some way, well everyone except for him. Nope, young Izumi, was no model or a singer nor an actor or dancer. He was just a normal boy who went to a normal school and with the exception of his family, lived a very normal life. He got up every morning and dressed for school, Rei usually dropped him off at the gate, he went through an average school day, then Rei picked him up and brought him home.

Today he was spending his whole day with his babysitter/family friend Rei. It was a sunny and slightly chilly Saturday and while Izumi's weekends were usually spent at home with either a sitter or his brother, neither could be provided so Izumi opted to follow Rei all day. Izumi had thought that it would be an exciting way to spend his Saturday since he was usually never-ever allowed to accompany Rei when he was working on family business. Currently though Izumi was sitting at the front gate of the Nexous studio, bored out of his mind and waiting for Rei to finish speaking with some important camera man.

The family manager had left Izumi in the care of the security guard who worked the front gate, a young man going by the name of Kai Usami. The guard wasn't very nice to Izumi, but the boy hardly paid him much attention. In Izumi's eyes, Kai was a normal looking guard with nothing interesting about him. He stood at an average height of 5'8" and had more fat than muscle on him. His green eyes looked especially terrifying to the young boy as they only glared at him through dark black bangs. Much to Izumi's delight, Kai had left Izumi alone not long after getting the boy. Instead heading off to "chat up those pretty little ladies" as Kai had told him, walking off before Izumi could even think of a response. Izumi wasn't sure why the security guard would go off to talk to icky girls, but he hadn't questioned the older man in fear he'd decide to stay.

"Hey kid." A deep rumbling voice said, making Izumi jump in surprise. "Want some candy?" The strange man with a rough voice offers, looking down at the small boy. Izumi looks up from his position on the sidewalk and stares at the man with a confused and startled look, Was the man speaking to him?

"Candy?" Izumi asks curiously, his eyes twinkling at the thought of sugary goods. Why was this guy offering him candy though? Did he know that his mom and dad and Onii-Chan were famous? Rei had often told the young child to be careful of the friends he makes, because some of them only wanted to meet his famous family members. It was cruel and hurtful to know, but Izumi was ultimately glad in the end to have this information. He wanted his best friend to be his friend cause he liked him. Not his family.

"Yeah, I've got lots of candy and I've got nothing to do with it." The stranger says, a grin forming on his rugged looking face. The older man was a dirty blonde with sharp blue eyes. Izumi could see lots of wrinkles on the man, who smelled really funny, but didn't point it out. His mom had told him it was very not nice to tell someone, boy or girl, that they had lots of wrinkles. Right now though, that didn't matter to Izumi. What really peaked Izumi's interests though was the candy.

"Really?" Izumi says with wide eyes, looking much like the cartoon characters he liked to watch. He figured that it must be a lot of candy then, if the stranger was willing to give it away. Cause Izumi knew if he had lots and lots of candy, he'd just eat it. Well eat it and share it with his family, Rei included of course.

"Yeah really. Want some?" The strange man offers again and Izumi smiles excitedly. Of course he wanted candy, what child didn't want candy? "It's all in my van parked right around the corner." The man explains with a grin.

"Sure I do!" Izumi tells the man, very thrilled about getting candy. He stood up, prepared to go with the tall and mysterious man but halted in his movements. "But I can't..." He tells the older man in a disappointed tone, his excitement deflating quickly.

"Can't? And why's that?" The stranger asks and to Izumi, he almost seems annoyed. As if Izumi's causing him trouble. Izumi wasn't sure _why_ him saying no to the offer of candy was trouble, but he never did like causing anyone trouble. The boy loved it when everyone was happy and always strives to make sure everyone's just as excited as him._  
_

"Rei's gonna be right back and then we're going home." Izumi informs him, plopping back down on the ground, resting his head against the uncomfortable brick wall. He hopes that his explanation will make the stranger happy and nice again, like he was when he first offered him candy.

"Rei? That your babysitter kid?" The stranger asks and Izumi looks at him curiously. Why was the stranger so interested in him? Not many people showed an interest in the small for his age boy, often they paid more attention to his big brother or his parents. His brother become a big singer of some new band that was just formed, The Crusherz.

"Uh-huh." Izumi answers. "He's the best babysitter ever, though I don't think he liked being called a sitter."

"Well then." The stranger says. "We'll just bring him some candy back then, that'll make him real happy I'm sure." The stranger's grin back on his face and growing by the second.

"You think so?" Izumi asks excitedly, obviously happy with the idea of making Rei happy with him. Rei really was the best and often cared for him as his mother would. Izumi always likes making Rei smile, cause when Rei smiled than he would often be in the best mood ever for a while. And when Rei was in a good mood, it usually meant that he'd agree to reading him a story or occasionally letting him stay up a little later..

"Of course, I know so. So what do you say?" The stranger asks, grabbing Izumi's hand and pulling him up. Instead of releasing the small hand in his grasp when Izumi was firmly planted on his feet, the stranger continued to hold it tightly. In fact it was tight enough that it was starting to hurt the young child's hand. Izumi tried to wiggle his hand in a more comfortable position, but stopped moving when the stranger just squeezed his hand tighter.

"Sure!" Izumi exclaimed, his spirits not dampened by the tough hold on his hand. "Do you have any chocolates? Rei loves chocolates!" Izumi asks, not bothering to try and pulling his hand out of the stranger's rough and calloused hand anymore.

"Yeah, I've got lots and lots of chocolates." The stranger assures the boy, tugging the boy in the direction of where his van was parked. "Now come on, we don't want your friend Rei to find out and have his surprised ruined. Do we?"

"No, let's go!" Izumi says with a smile on his face, more than happy to walk off with this stranger to get a surprise for Rei. Rei would be so surprised and happy! Izumi couldn't wait for when Rei got back and saw the big surprise. Just as Izumi had just started walking off, a loud and very _very_ angry voice shouted from behind them. Both of them had stopped, though the older of them had stiffed in fear.

"STOP!" The pissed off voice shouted and the man released Izumi's hand, ready to make a get away without the boy. Of course the man didn't even have a chance to start running, because he was suddenly on the ground with his face throbbing painfully. Standing right in front of the stranger that tried to take Izumi was a extremely pissed off Rei. Rei did not look happy, in fact he looked murderous as he looked down at the pervert.

"Wh-What the-?" The stranger stuttered out in confusion and pain as his hands pressed against his broken and bleeding nose, trying in vain to sooth the ache. The pervert looked up at Rei and his blood ran cold, his life flashing before his eyes. Rei looked not like a man, but more like a very _very_ angry demon.

"R-Rei?" Izumi questioned, quaking as he stood not far behind his babysitter. Tears were gathered up in his bright oddly colored eyes as he witnessed the horrifying violence before him. Never once had Rei become angry enough that he had physically lashed out and struck someone, especially striking someone with his foot. Rei though had continued to focus on the disgusting man that trembled at his feet, planning on making the man regret ever talking to _his_ Izumi. _His child. _

"DON'T YOU LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON MY IZUMI!" Rei shouted, anger and hatred filling him to brim and spewing out like lava. Right now, all he could focus on was the fallen pervert in front of his feet and what he could've done to the young child. Their were many types of sickos in the world today and Rei knew that whatever had been planned for Izumi by this man was terrible and repulsive and scarring.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The stranger said as he began moving back away from the well dressed babysitter, never before had the pervert seen such a well dressed and terrifying sitter before. The man didn't even get an inch back when Rei's foot moved and pushed against his chest, applying a painful amount of pressure against the man's bones and making him stay absolutely still. Rei seemed to calm down and the man was about to let out a thankful sigh when the foot moved from his chest.

"DIE ASSHOLE." Rei shouted, taking the pervert by surprise. He could only watch in horror as Rei pulled his leg back and kicked the man in his side. By this time several people had started watching the fight, all of them looking surprised and terrified. Several people from the Nexous studio had come out side when the yelling had started and all of them were watching in awe'd horror as the normally calm Rei was acting on his rage. Never before had the employees of Nexous seen Rei act out of pure, unhindered rage. Several of the bystanders had already called the cops, each of them thinking that either Rei had lost his mind or that stranger has done something unforgivable. Those who knew Rei were banking on the latter of the two options, especially with Izumi in the picture. Everyone in the studio knew how protective over the boy he was and as they watched Rei beat the crap out of the man, they all knew to never _ever_ try to harm the boy in any way possible.

As the fight progressed the stranger groaned, staying completely still on the ground in defeat. His body was already developing welts and bruises in the spots where Rei had beaten him and the pervert hoped that Rei would stop if he played possum. Izumi, who was still trembling behind Rei let out a small squeak as he saw the stranger stop moving. Izumi had a feeling he was in a lot of trouble, probably in more trouble than the stranger. Like he was never ever gonna be out of trouble, kind of trouble.

Hearing the squeak, Rei immediately turned around to stare down at the terrified and near tears Izumi. Izumi's eye widened to the size a silver dollars, ready for a long verbal lashing from his sitter. Instead of yelling or scolding though, Rei fell to his knees and pulled the boy in for a tight hug. All Rei could think of was how close he was to almost losing Izumi to some pervert, how badly the boy could've been hurt. The man could've tried using the boy as ransom or sold the boy off, he could've done anything to helpless young boy.

"R-Rei?" Izumi questioned in a shaky voice, confused and scared. He wasn't sure what had happened or why Rei had been so angry to the stranger who was so nice to him. If the stranger had done something wrong, Rei would've just yelled at him a lot then told Izumi it was time to go. But Rei didn't do that.

"Have you been hurt Izumi?" Rei questions, cupping the boy's face to look for some kind of injury that would require attention. Even though he couldn't see any, it didn't mean that he hadn't been injured.

"N-No." Izumi stuttered out, looked at Rei in confusion and fear. The boy couldn't understand what was going on, much less _why_ Rei was acting in this strange way. After the statement, Rei immediately pulled the boy back in for a tight hug. There were so many questions running through both Izumi and Rei's minds, but Rei was the first to start the questioning.

"What did he tell you Izumi?" Rei asked in a soft tone, stroking the boy's hair in a calming manner. Flashing lights could be seen in the distance, but Rei didn't mind them too much. He knew how to get out of trouble with the police, especially since he had been in the right here. Instead of answering Rei though, Izumi was unusually quiet.

"Rei, Rei what's going on?" Izumi finally questioned, still not answering the first question directed at him. He was so confused. Why was Rei angry at the nice man and why was he hugging him so tightly?

"Izumi, what did the man say to you?" Rei asked again, his voice a little more stern yet still loving and worried. The flashing lights had come closer now and Rei could clearly see the cop cars and an ambulance pull over to the side of the road. Rei still ignored these happens around him to instead focus on the young boy in front of him.

"He said, he said he had candy. And he had chocolates, you love chocolates Rei." Izumi said. He had wanted to make Rei happy with a surprise like chocolates, but it didn't seem like that would be happening. Rei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Izumi really was too trusting and kind for his own good. Feeling guilty about this whole ordeal, Rei tried to remain as calm as possible for Izumi's sake.

"Izumi, you _can't_ under any circumstances go with strangers. Especially not ones who offer you candy." Rei says firmly, making sure the boy understands how bad this is and could've been. Had the boy gone with this stranger, he could've ended up dead and dumped in a ditch somewhere to never been seen again. It sadly happened often, especially to young children who had limited options when it came to fighting back.

"Why?" Izumi asks and Rei sighs. Of course Izumi was curious, he was _always_ curious about _everything_. His curiosity was probably even more amplified by Rei's behavior and his tone.

"Well because you can't Izumi. You're parents and your brother are very important people and you're just a kid." Rei explained to Izumi, trying to get a very important message across. Of course the young child knew that his family was really important, he sees them on TV a lot and a lot of people always want to talk to them. When Izumi nodded, Rei continued. "People like that guy are bad people. And what do bad mean do to you?" He asked and Izumi's eyes went really wide. From a young age, the members of the Sena family had drilled it into the child's head that there were very bad people in the world. It was something none of them _wanted _to do, but it was something they _had_ to do. Being famous had it's perks, but it also had it's downfalls. One of them being that neither Sena child was safe from the politics of the famous. Other stars and managers would always be out to either try and befriend the children to further their career or scandalize the children to run the Sena name through the mud. While the family had taught about the dangers of bad people, they had forgotten to teach the children the stranger dangers.

"They hurt you?" He asks in a quiet voice, more tears water up in his big eyes. Izumi seemed to now understand while Rei had acted like he had, why he had been so angry with the man. Looking over at the man, Izumi could see paramedics tending to him.

"That's right." Rei says, rubbing Izumi's shoulder in a comforting manner. Rei pulled Izumi close to him to keep the boy from seeing the paramedics and cops and to also keep him from crying. Unfortunately for Rei, this didn't work. While Izumi couldn't see the cops or paramedics, tears quickly began falling down his face.

"I-I'm so sorry REI!" Izumi shouted, the flow of tears never stopping. Rei sighed and just hugged Izumi tighter, rubbing his back to calm him down. A medic and a cop both began walking over to Rei, both concerned about the boy's well-being and both weary of the manager who had sent the pervert to the hospital. Rei lifted his head and looked at them both before responding to Izumi.

"Izumi, it's fine. Let's just go home, okay?" Rei said, standing up and holding Izumi's hand for not only the young boy's comfort but for his own also. The young boy held Rei's hand tightly and moved as close to him as possible, especially when he saw the two men watching them. Rei waved off the paramedic and stepped over to the cop, handing him his business card. "You may call me later for questioning, but right now I have a child to take care of." Rei said calmly, acting as if he hadn't beaten a man down. The cop nodded and walked off, not wanting to try and go up against the manager of a famous family.

"Okay Rei." Izumi said once the cop was gone, his voice deflated and lacking his normal enthusiasm. Rei looked down at the boy and ruffled his hair, wanting his young charge to be in good spirits.

"Hey, we'll even stop to get you some ice cream too." Rei said with a small smile, trying to cheer the kid up. Izumi looked up at Rei in surprise and smiled happily.

"Wow, really!?" Izumi asked, enthusiasm back in his voice as he looked up and his sitter and guardian.

"Yeah really, whatever flavor you want." Rei promised, his smiling growing a little more as he looked down at the excited boy. Izumi was like his own child and seeing him happy and safe brought joy and comfort to Rei.

"Sweet! Thanks Rei." Izumi said, seeming to forget about the whole ordeal that had just taken place. His excitement never wavered as he asked his next question. "Can we get Onii-Chan some ice cream too? His favorite kind too!"

"Hmmm?" Rei hummed out, looking down at the giddy boy. Izumi really did love his big brother and the thought of him getting ice cream and not his brother would probably make little Izumi cry again. "I guess so." Rei told the child with a slight sigh, dammit Shogu better not read too much into him bringing ice cream for him. It was not flirting, Rei did not flirt. No matter what that idiot said.


End file.
